


Chanterelle

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [29]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Banter, Come Eating, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hand Jobs, Playful Sex, Sex in a Car, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: After a dinner date together, you and Pale get real cheeky with one another, and you help warm him up on a cold evening in the car before heading home.
Relationships: Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/You
Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389784
Kudos: 14





	Chanterelle

“So?” Pale asks once the bill has been paid and the last of dinner has settled happily in your stomachs, warming you up from the inside out as the two of you walk hand in hand down the street to wherever the fuck Pale had parked the car, “What’d’ya think?”

He’d been doing this thing lately, more and more, taking you to all these new places and asking your opinion of them. You didn’t know why, but then again you didn’t really know why Pale did a lot of the things he did. No matter the reason though, they were all real swanky places, places that had dress codes, suit and tie requirements.

You were out of your element but were glad for the opportunity for some fine dining, even if you didn’t know why.

“I liked it, good food.” You say honestly, shrugging one shoulder as he pinches your cheek to get the rest of the answer out of you, “I think I like the other place more though.”

“Which other place?” He asks with a frown.

The two of you walk side by side, hand in hand, in the dark of the city. You’re not too concerned being downtown this time of night, because you’re with Pale, and whenever you’re with Pale, you’re practically untouchable.

“You know the one with the chandeliers.” You try, not remembering its name right away.

“Sweetheart they all got chandeliers.” Pale sucks his teeth with a chuckle and a half, lights up his cigarette and puffs billows into the air.

“It’s the one that has the mushroom name!” You remember that much, and his whole face lights up.

“Oh, Chanterelle? Yeah they’re pretty damn good. You like them better than this place? You know I admit, I’ll agree, their steak is rare – I swear to god, when you order a steak rare, it shouldn’t come out medium. What the fuck is that even about? If I wanted it medium I woulda asked for it fuckin’ medium.” He grumbles and bitches, making you smile.

“So you like Chanterelle better too?” You ask, pleased to know that you have the same good taste. 

“We gotta go again though so I can make sure.” Pale shrugs one shoulder, and you laugh at that.

“So you can make sure?” You repeat, thinking it’s funny that he wouldn’t trust his own judgement.

“Yeah you know, gotta make sure I really like it and that I didn’t imagine that I liked it. Happened to me once with this fuckin’ pizza place around the corner, you know the one with the red and white checkers?” He asks, and you bite back a wicked grin.

“Honey they all got red and white checkers.” You tease, making him roll his eyes.

“Oh we’re bein’ a wise ass are we?” Pale says, playful and sarcastic, “Why don’t you come over here and gimme a kiss huh? I’m fuckin’ freezin’ my dick off over here.”

The car is just there, right on the curb where he left it, and Pale opens the passenger side door for you, but bars your entry, demanding a kiss. You get all up in his business, right close up to his lips, but you don’t kiss him, not yet.

“Oh no, not your dick.” You say with mock sorrow as you slide your arms around his waist, lick your lips. They’re so close to his that he’s doing these little twitches in his jaw, clenching and unclenching, so impatient.

“You gonna tease a man freezin’ to death? Or you gonna help him warm up, come on what’s it gonna be sweetheart?” He asks, eyes dark, the way they always get dark when you’re this close.

“Get in the car.” You whisper, a ghost of a kiss on the corner of his mouth, and he knows what that means, he knows.

You’re on each other almost instantly, when he locks the car doors. Thank god for bench seats, you think as he quickly and eagerly tackles you flat onto the leather, pulls and pries your legs all around so he can be more comfortably between them.

The car’s too fuckin’ small for him to fuck you, so he doesn’t, but you do give him the reprieve of sticking your hand down his nice pleated trousers and grasping at his cock.

“Jesus that’s cold!” He winces at your icicle fingers, but you’re kissing him, coaxing him to calm down with your tongue, and soon the chill from your hands is replaced with the burning branding heat of your touch.

You breathe into each other’s mouths, eyelids heavy, the windows fogging up more and more, until you almost want to take off all your clothes, until you feel like you’re in a sauna, until you can feel him sweating against you, panting, drooling.

You jerk him off and suck on his tongue, his neck, his collarbone that’s exposed from that silk shirt of his, and he’s a mess, a horny mess for you, hips pushing into your hand to meet your strokes.

When he comes all over your fingers, he watches as you lick it up as if he’s in a trance, chest heaving.

But then you’re grinning to yourself, and he’s got that wary look on his face, and his voice is thick when he asks, “What?”

And you just shrug, make sure you’ve got every last drop cleaned off your fingers before you beam up at him with a wink, and say, “Now that was better than Chanterelle.”


End file.
